


I Know Who You Are

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Depressed Misha, F/M, Introspective Misha, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Protective Jensen, just a tad of language kink, mention of The Brewery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: Takes place during Misha's social media silence between the holidays and when filming began in 2018. My response to TAW’s accusations against Misha and what that kind of thing would be like for him.Obviously this is fiction and no disrespect is intended (except against TAW).





	I Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the song I linked in the fic, it gives me feels and helped me set the tone.

Misha’s house in Washington was not extravagant or fancy in any ‘traditional’ way, but the details screamed taste. Jensen couldn’t help but admire the home, even though he’d seen it a thousand times, as he knocked on the front door. It was a custom piece, using salvaged wood (of course), he knew Misha had personally done at least eighty percent of the work on. Jensen’s favorite parts were the barely visible, thin lines of gold weaving their way through the fire damage that streaked through the finish in some places.

Jensen pounded on the door again, but no one answered. He could hear loud music and, with only Misha’s car in the driveway, it was safe to assume that Vicki and the kids were not home. Knowing he wouldn’t be interrupting family time, Jensen used his key and let himself in.

He wandered the warm, inviting home. The furnishings were eclectic but not pretentious. It always made him feel at ease immediately.

Jensen found [the stereo easily enough, it blasted this gorgeous yet heartbreaking song loud enough to hear anywhere on the property](https://youtu.be/6p6PcFFUm5I). Aside from the spectacular view of the water, Jensen is sure the other reason Misha and Vicki chose this house was for it’s privacy.

After looking through the front rooms and kitchen, he caught sight of someone through the curtains, on the back deck.

He let himself out through the french doors. Jensen always noticed how they had the most intricate handles, the feel of them in his hands always made him smile. They were made of wrought iron and again, he was certain Misha had done most of the work himself.

The moment Jensen stepped through the doors he smelled marijuana, which was a bad sign. He had very rarely seen Misha partake. Usually it was a raging party (typically Jensen’s idea) or by himself when Misha was in a very bad place mentally.

The deck wrapped around the house and this part was closed in, so you could enjoy the views without getting soaked in the near constant Washington rain. Misha was on the far end, leaning against the banister, staring blankly out at the mist collecting on the glass. He had what looked like a freshly rolled joint between his fingers that he would slowly raise to his lips, inhale, and then release the dense smoke like it was nothing. Jensen watched him for several minutes repeat this process, almost robotically.

Jensen called out to him, but Misha didn’t react at all. He wasn’t sure Misha could hear him over the music, or through the fog of his own thoughts, so Jensen walked toward him and tried several more times. Eventually, Jensen was only about six feet away when Misha turned just enough to speak over his shoulder to his friend, “what are you doing here J?”

Jensen was relieved to get a response but it was short lived. His took in Misha’s appearance; the unshaven face and the rough sound of his voice, as if he hadn’t used it in a while. He wore one of his comfortable, old sweaters and yoga pants —obviously not dressed like he had left the house recently. Misha also didn’t seem surprised to see Jensen, when he was supposed to be in Texas. Misha didn’t light up like he normally did either. He just sort of spoke without feeling, and it was jarring to say the very least.

“You haven’t returned my phone calls, I was worried about you.”

Misha took another slow drag before replying, “aren’t you having your open house at the brewery?”

“It’s in a couple days Mish, plenty of time to come see you.”

Misha rounded on him then, the first sign of any emotion was irritation, “what, so Vicki made you come check on me?”

Jensen took a breath, assessing where his partner was right now. This was a side of Misha he had only seen a handful of times, but one he knew was always under the surface of his friend’s usually carefully constructed veneer.

“No, I haven’t spoken with her. Where is she?”

Misha turned back to the window, taking another slow drag before answering, “she took the kids to her sister’s for the rest of the holiday. Apparently I’m too much for everyone right now.”

Well shit. After all of the drama with Travis, and then Misha’s radio silence, this was the worst case scenario Jensen had in mind on his way up here.

Jensen slowly approached Misha, careful not to come off as confrontational. He watched Misha snuff out the remainder of his joint before he spoke, “Dmitri, please talk to me. I’m just worried about you.”

“What would you like me to talk about? How that sociopath is trying to ruin my life?” Jensen stopped right at Misha’s side, their arms brushing as he continued to speak while staring blankly at the sea. “Or perhaps you’d like me discuss my existential crisis over the idea that I could actually be one of those men who is contributing to rape culture?”

“Mish, you are such an advocate for women, always at the marches, campaigning for Hillary, you —“

“Jensen, Weinstein helped Hillary’s campaign. That doesn’t mean anything. What if all my over the top jokes and stories and poses have made people uncomfortable but no one ever confronted me?”

“Misha, they love your stories and jokes and poses. You would know if you crossed the line. Believe me, you haven’t.”

“Would I? These are fans, you know a lot of them would let us get away with more than they would let other people. The nature of the relationship there gives me all the power and what if I have been abusing it?”

Jensen huffed. He didn’t know how to convince his friend.

“Misha, you always think of others first. I’ve heard you check on fans during cons for all kinds of reasons. You’re so observant and engaged with them. You always notice things I don’t, you’re always trying to make them comfortable when I never saw anything was off. Shit, if anything, I should be the one thinking about this stuff not you.”

Misha continued to just stare out the window and watch the water before replying, “Jensen, you’re always a complete gentleman. That’s horseshit.”

“Well so is you being worried about this. Look at me.” Jensen waited for Misha to lift his forearms from the railing and turn to face him. “Do you trust me?”

Misha made eye contact, intense and appraising, before nodding an affirmative.

“Okay, then trust me. You are not that guy. I’ve heard you worry days after a con about small things. Like when you tickled a fan in a completely benign place and way, because their friend asked you to, and then you apologized to the fan, even though you said they told you they were completely comfortable with it. To be honest they probably loved it Mish. But you worried for days that you had overstepped. You’re the guy who always worries about everyone else. You are not this person that piece of shit is trying to say you are. He’s only saying that because that’s who he is.”

Misha looked away then, his brow furrowed like he does when he’s processing something new or difficult. He stood there long enough that the sky grew darker.

When Misha finally speaks, it startles Jensen from the stillness and sound of the water.

“I’ll call my lawyers in the morning to handle him.”

Jensen smiled, seeing a glimpse of his friend for the first time that evening. “Good. Because if I couldn’t convince you, I was going to have to go beat the shit out of him.”

Misha smiles then, moving into Jensen’s space. “Why J, going to to defend my honor? What a gentleman.”

Jensen smirks at his friend then, before moving in to kiss him. It starts as a chaste thing, until Misha flicks his tongue into Jensen’s mouth while pulling him closer by the hip.

Jensen pulls back only just enough to breath, their lips still hovering, breathing each other in.

“How long are you staying J?”

“I fly back tomorrow. Is that alright?”

“It’s enough time for us to have a night alone in this empty house together. What do you say?”

Jensen’s dark chuckle is answer enough before he even speaks. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Misha grips his hip just the right side of too hard before letting go.

……….

  
Sitting on the runway, waiting for his plane to takeoff back to Austin, Jensen FaceTimes Misha.

When Misha answers he’s freshly shaven and his eyes are bright. Jensen knows then that Misha is going to be okay and it makes him so damn happy. They both smile.

“Hey Mish, just wanted to give you a heads up that I called Darius, he should be arriving sometime tonight.”

“Good god Jensen, after last night you expect me to have to energy to go galavanting around with Darius?”

“Galavanting? Really? How old are you Dmitri?”

“Shut the fuck up Jensen”, Misha says between laughs, “anyway, why did you do that? I really am doing better.”

“I know D, but I figure some adventures with your best friend the last week before we go back to filming are probably just what you need right now. Oh, and I already told Vicki so you’re all good.”

“Damn Jenksa, you have me all figured out huh?”

“Sometimes, I know how to take care of you.”

“Well you certainly did help me blow off some steam last night.” Misha says with an over the top wink.

“Omg Misha you really are corny sometimes. I gotta go, planes about to take off.”

“Wait, Jensen.”

“What’s up Mish?”

“Thank you for everything, love you.”

“You’ve done the same for me more times than I can count.. love you too. Talk to you later.”

Then they both do this dorky little wave, as they disconnect, that makes Jensen laugh.

Jensen is excited and nervous to do this whole soft opening with the press for the brewery. He had asked Misha and Vicki to come, considering they were heavily involved it would have been completely appropriate, but they had declined. They said they wanted Jensen and Danneel to have their moment. It warmed Jensen, and when that anxiety creeped in again, he just thought about seeing Misha when they start filming again next week.

Jensen takes a few deep breaths (the way Misha is always encouraging him to do). He could do this.


End file.
